


I can see you catching feelings (from the mirrors on the ceiling)

by plainjane8



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M, OT3, Post-Canon, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plainjane8/pseuds/plainjane8
Summary: “Uhh it’s really okay, homes. You guys look like you’re busy, or about to be anyway.” He wiggles his eyebrows at Nate but it falls a bit flat.Nate stands from the couch instead, “No, you stay Ray. It’s time for me to head out anyway.”Brad clears his throat and stands up from the couch as well, hoping his height and his let’s get down to business tone will be enough to let him get away with this.“You should both stay.”
Relationships: Brad Colbert/Nate Fick, Brad Colbert/Nate Fick/Ray Person, Brad Colbert/Ray Person
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	I can see you catching feelings (from the mirrors on the ceiling)

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the GenKill fic I was supposed to be writing but it's the one that came out when I sat down at the computer so here we are.
> 
> My headcanon here that is briefly mentioned is that Brad's been semi-casually sleeping with both Nate and Ray. 
> 
> When Brad says he bought a new bed, this is what I had in mind: https://thebeddingmart.com/collections/the-family-bed
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

Brad manages to orchestrate the night to end leaving both Nate and Ray lingering at his house when the party has wound down. It’s almost too easy to slip near them each separately, a quick hand pressed against the small of their backs and whisper _Stay_.

When Ray comes back from where he’d been walking Walt out to find both Nate and Brad seated on the couch, his face does a complex slideshow of emotions—confusion, embarrassment and then disappointment.

“Shit Brad, you should’ve told me it was date night. I’ll be out of your hair as soon as I find my fucking keys.” Ray doesn’t make eye contact as he slips into the kitchen, presumably in search of said keys.

“You should stay.” Brad’s voice is clear and steady.

Nate glances over at him, chin raised just a bit. For all that Nate is _his_ now, he’s still sometimes hard to read. Years of playing officer have made his poker face just a bit too good.

Ray on the other hand is always an open book. He pops his head out of the kitchen to stare at Brad.

“Uhh it’s really okay, homes. You guys look like you’re busy, or about to be anyway.” He wiggles his eyebrows at Nate but it falls a bit flat.

Nate stands from the couch instead, “No, you stay Ray. It’s time for me to head out anyway.”

Brad clears his throat and stands up from the couch as well, hoping his height and his _let’s get down to business_ tone will be enough to let him get away with this.

“You should both stay.”

Nate stares and Ray looks gobsmacked.

Ray recovers first. Which isn’t to say that it’s much of a recovery so much as his mouth coming back online before his brain’s had a chance to catch up.

“Bradley—homes, _listen_. You know I think you’re both hot as sin but I know better than to get between Mom and Dad. I’m gonna head out and catch a fucking cab or walk or hell get a fucking spaceship to beam me back to reality or something and later we can all laugh about that time you tried to get into that real kinky shit with your old pal Ray-Ray.”

Brad actually rolls his eyes, “Right Ray, your definitely in danger of me coercing you into _that real kinky shit.”_

Brad’s across the room and in front of Ray before he finishes mocking him and Ray looks just at confused up close as he had from across the room. Nate still hasn’t said a word.

Brad wraps a hand around the back of Ray neck and squeezes. Ray melts and it’s reassuring to know that even now, Brad still knows the right pressure points. Knows what Ray likes.

“Go to the bedroom and take off your clothes.” It’s not a request and Ray doesn’t protest.

Ray heads down the hall, presumably to follow instructions and Brad turns back to Nate.

“Would’ve been nice to know that trick back in country. If I never hear Avril Lavigne again, it will still be too soon.”

Nate’s tone is casual, amused even but Brad can tell the wheels in his head are turning double time.

“It works like magic every time but I wouldn’t want to try it too often. It might lose its novelty.”

It wouldn’t. There’s no amount of times that Brad will be able to reach out to Ray and feel him go lose and pliant under his grip that will ever _be enough_. No way that Brad will ever get tired of the way Ray feels in his hands. It doesn’t matter. Brad thinks Nate gets it anyway.

“Well,” Nate looks him in the eye, considering, “maybe I’ll have to try it for myself some time.”

Brad nods, trying to pretend like he’s not about to vibrate out of his skin. He doesn’t know how to ask for what he wants. He’s never been good at it. He’s learned to take what he wants or _make do_.

Nate nods in turn and leans up to kiss Brad, teeth grazing his bottom lip.

“Let’s go Brad,” and then Nate’s tugging him by the arm, down the hall of his own house.

⫸⫸⫸

Even though he’s been sleeping with both Nate and Ray, separately before last night, it’s the first time in a while that Brad’s experiencing anything that could be considered a _morning after_.

Brad wakes up first and slips out of bed to start some coffee, hoping that leaving both Nate and Ray asleep won’t turn out to be a mistake later.

Brad’s just getting out of the shower when Nate slips into the bathroom, eyes soft and still sleepy.

“Coffee’s on if you want, I’ll be out in a minute.”

Nate drops a kiss on his wet shoulder and Brad resolutely doesn’t flinch when the other man snatches Brad’s toothbrush off the counter, squeezing toothpaste onto it before scraping it into his mouth.

Brad starts a mental grocery list:

_Toothbrushes (2)_

Ray’s still out cold when Brad slips into the bedroom for clean shorts and a t-shirt and Brad almost contemplates letting him sleep. He knows better though, if he doesn’t wake Ray now, Ray won’t be up for hours and Brad wants to get ahead of this before anyone has a chance to come to their senses.

A sharp flick to Ray’s ear and a bite to his shoulder is enough to get him moving, grumbling, “What the ever-loving fuck homes? Did you just _bite_ me you Viking cannibal dicksuck? Keep your weird kinky shit to yourself.”

“Aww Ray, I thought we’d agreed that kink-shaming is frowned upon.”

Brad’s out the door and headed for the kitchen before Ray can reply.

The end up at the table for breakfast which consists of black coffee for Brad and Nate and an entire box of frozen waffles dug out of a dark back corner of Brad’s freezer for Ray.

Nate’s the one to broach the subject first and Brad’s eternally grateful.

“Brad, is it safe to assume from your deliberate and intentional plotting to orchestrate the events of last night that your desires may extend beyond a single night?”

Brad gratitude evaporates quickly under Nate’s inspection. He feels a bit like he’s been caught by Encino Man with his pants down.

“I wouldn’t say plotting so much as strategizing, sir.”

Ray rolls his eyes and wiggles his fork in the air where a thick cord of syrup is dripping down onto the plate below.

“Jesus fuck, do you two ever stop?”

Brad ignores Ray and tries to find a way to answer Nate. He doesn’t know how to ask for what he wants even when it’s right in front of him having breakfast. So he doesn’t ask.

“I custom ordered a mattress. It just shipped a few days ago so it won’t be in until next week.”

Nate looks at him first before turning to Ray with a glint in his eye, “We’ll make do.”

Brad watches then as Ray leans over, sticky syrup mouth and all, to kiss Nate. Ray licks into Nate’s mouth and Brad sees Nate press back into Ray before he pulls back and makes a face.

“Joshua Ray, swallow your waffle first.”

Ray does and then he sticks his tongue out at Nate, exaggerated and absurd, “Do you want to check under my tongue too?”

Nate looks across the table at Brad and Brad _wants_. Nate watches Brad as he slowly wraps his fingers around Ray’s neck, telegraphing his movements. Giving Ray a chance to set boundaries if he wants them.

Brad can see the exact moment that Nate squeezes when Ray loosens, letting out a soft sigh.

It’s a surprise when Ray breaks the silence, Nate’s hand slight tight around him.

“I don’t know the ROE right now but fuck, I want to blow you. Can I blow you? _Fuck_ , Brad can I blow him?”

Nate and Brad exchange a look and all three men notice when one of Brad’s hands slips down to his lap to palm himself.

“Yeah Ray, get over here.”

Ray’s slipping down off his chair and under the kitchen table before Nate can even stand from his chair to move somewhere more comfortable.

Brad can’t see Ray under the table but it’s all too easy to picture him kneeling between Nate’s knees, with an eager, wet mouth. The same way he’s kneeled for Brad. The same way Brad’s kneeled for Nate.

Brad’s not sure how long it takes Ray to slip his hands into Nate’s borrowed shorts and Brad’s almost glad he can’t see. He’s already so hard just thinking of Ray’s fingers sliding into the shorts Nate had borrowed from Brad earlier this morning.

He can tell exactly when Ray finally gets his mouth on Nate because Nate’s fingers go tight on the edge of the table and his other hand slides down under the table.

“Nate,” Brad’s voice cracks and he has to clear his throat before he starts again, “Nate, pull his hair. He likes that.”

Nate nods and Brad thinks he tugs at Ray’s hair under the table when Brad hears a particularly loud slurp from below and Nate shudders.

“Fuck Ray,” Nate hisses and Brad thinks Ray might have caught him with some teeth.

Brad gives up any pretense of quietly watching and his hand slips into his shorts, gripping himself tight at the base. Nate’s watching him and he’s watching Nate and Ray and _fuck it’s good_.

It doesn’t take long before Nate’s gasps get louder and he’s white knuckling the table and he comes with a long shudder that Brad can practically feel in his bones, even across the table. Nate’s a little short of breath but that doesn’t stop him from pushing his chair back from the table, leaving enough space for Ray to crawl out.

Brad’s up out of his chair and around the table before he can even think to move. As soon as Ray is on his feet, Brad is licking into his mouth, biting at his lips, tasting Nate on Ray’s tongue.

Nate’s still in his chair, cheeks flushed and gorgeous. Together, they press and pull Ray down to sit him in Nate’s lap. The kitchen chair groans slightly, not accustomed to the weight of two full grown men but in the end it holds. Brad wastes no time tugging Ray’s shorts down and off and then he’s splayed on top of Nate, knees hooked over Nate’s. He looks absolutely filthy and so does Nate behind him when he sinks his teeth into Ray’s shoulder.

“Are you just gonna stand there admiring the view all day, homes or are you gonna fuckin’ _get on me?_ ”

Brad ignores Ray and looks around him to Nate. They lock eyes and _fucking hell_ Brad wants to devour him. Wants to devour both of them. Instead he tips his head at Ray.

“Can you do something about that? I can’t work under these conditions.”

Nate gets a hand around Ray’s throat at the same time that Brad licks a stripe up the length of Ray’s cock. Ray lets out a noise Brad’s never heard before and he wonders if together, they can work him up until he cries. Even if they can’t, it sure wouldn’t hurt to try.

Brad cups Ray’s sac in one hand, feeling the weight in his fingers. He looks up at Ray while he hollows his cheeks around Ray. Ray’s head is drooped loose on Nate’s neck and Nate’s working a nasty bite mark onto his shoulder in turn.

Ray lets out a whimper when Brad’s hands leave him to shove his own shorts down off his hips. Brad takes his cock in hand and he squeezes just shy of _too tight_.

When Brad looks ups, he sees that Nate’s given up on the hickey he’d been carving into Ray like a brand and is now alternating between pinching and rubbing at Ray’s nipples. Ray seems to have given up on all pretenses of having manners. He has one hand gripped tight in the hair at the back of Nate’s neck and another at the crown on Brad’s head. His fingers flex and loosen against Brad instinctually.

Ray lets out a whine and Brad pulls off Ray long enough to spit into his own hand. He sucks Ray back into his mouth and jacks himself hard and fast.

“Fuckkkk, Brad please. Please, please, _please_. Fuck, Nate _pleaseeeee.”_ Ray’s choking out nonsense and Brad knows from experience that it’s only a matter of time now before he devolves past forming actual words.

Brad pulls off and bites at the soft skin inside Ray’s thigh, “Go on, then.”

When he sinks his mouth back down on Ray’s cock, he doesn’t move, letting Ray twitch his hips and thrust into Brad’s mouth the way he wants. A string of spit drips down Brad’s chin and lands on his wrist. He wipes it onto himself and jacks himself faster, twisting at the head.

It takes Ray about ten more thrusts before he’s coming, spilling into Brad’s mouth in a hot flood.

Brad doesn’t wait for Ray to finish and he doesn’t pull off until he’s leaking all over his own hand and through his fingers onto the floor below.

Brad pulls his mouth off of Ray and wipes his hands on Ray’s thighs before he has a chance to notice and protest.

Ray and Nate both end up out of the chair, descending to meet Brad on the floor. They end up in a heap of bodies on the kitchen floor, panting and sticky.

Brad’s fairly certain that he’ll never be able to eat at this table again without getting hard.

Nate sits up first and for one, blindingly painful second, Brad’s afraid he’s come to his senses. Brad’s never been so grateful to be wrong.

Nate leans down, bites at Ray’s jawline and quickly gets a hand around Ray’s throat as soon as he starts to squawk, “Are you two fuckin’ vampires or something? _Ho-lee fuck”_

Nate ignores him and leans in to kiss Brad, dry and affectionate.

“When did you say that new bed’s coming in?”


End file.
